The subject invention relates to a package used to hold medication in a child resistant manner. More specifically, the invention relates to a blister package that, while remaining child resistant, may be easily opened by adults and senior citizens. The invention also relates to a method for dispensing medication from the package.
The packaging industry offers a wide array of packages or dispensers to safely contain potentially hazardous materials. For example, manufacturers have typically designed such packages to hold medication dosages in a child resistant manner. By their child resistant design, the packages lessen the chances that a child will gain access to the medication and therefore prevent the occurrence of an overdose.
A problem has occurred with child resistant packages, however, in that the packages have sometimes prevented the intended recipient of the medication from accessing the medication. Depending on the difficulty of the step or steps needed to open the package, certain adults may find it inconvenient or even nearly impossible to access the medication. The difficulty in opening the packages can be further aggravated for senior citizens and persons having infirmities or physical weaknesses that affect their motor skills. At best, conventional child resistant packages may present an inconvenience. At worst, conventional child resistant packages may discourage and/or prevent the intended recipient of the medication from taking the prescribed dosages. Clearly, a need exists for improved packages that are child resistant but remain reasonably accessible for adults to open.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,618 relates to a child resistant blister package that is opened by a sequence of actions. First, a tear is made in a first direction running in between the blister packs. A second tear is made perpendicular to the first tear, also in a direction running in between the blister packs. The second tear intersects the first tear and isolates a single blister pack. A third tear is made, again in a direction that does not lead directly to the blister pack. The third tear exposes an unsealed area at a corner of the isolated blister pack, thereby allowing a bottom packaging layer to be peeled from an upper layer to expose the medication in the blister pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,603 also relates to a child resistant package. In the ""603 patent, individual blister packs are separated from one another by perforation lines. For each blister pack, a tear slit is located to bisect the longitudinal axis of each blister and to extend less than one third of the distance between a perforation edge and the blister. Thus, the tear slit allows the user to tear the package in the direction of the blister.
An object of the present invention is to provide a package that is child resistant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a package that is accessible to senior citizens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a package that requires more than one step to access medication contained therein.
To achieve these and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention relates to a package formed by a top sheet having a surface that projects from one face of the top sheet and forms a recess in the opposite face of the top sheet; a bottom sheet overlying said opposite face of the top sheet, arranged to enclose the recess; a sealed portion and an unsealed portion formed between the top sheet and the bottom sheet, wherein each recess is associated with a sealed portion and an unsealed portion; and a tear slit located between the unsealed portion and an edge of the package, wherein the tear slit does not contact any edge of the package.
The present invention also relates to a method of dispensing medication contained in a recess of the package, wherein the method includes folding the package to form a folded edge exposing the tear slit at the folded edge; initiating a tear at the exposed tear slit and continuing the tear to intersect the unsealed area; peeling either the top sheet or the bottom sheet to expose the medication contained in the recess of the separated unit; and dispensing the medication from the package.
The present invention also relates to a method of dispensing medication contained in a recess of a package, wherein the package has a top sheet having a surface that projects from one face of the top sheet and forms a recess in the opposite face of the top sheet, a bottom sheet overlying said opposite face of the top sheet, arranged to enclose the recess, and a tear slit located between the unsealed portion and an edge of the package, wherein the tear slit does not contact any edge of the package; and the method includes folding the package to form a folded edge exposing the tear slit at the folded edge, initiating a tear at the exposed tear slit and continuing the tear to intersect the recess and provide access to the medication, and dispensing the medication from the package.